


Just An Excuse Away

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: The!! Friends!! To!! Lovers!! Trope!! feat. Lee Jihoon and his best friend who is accidentally a little too seductive and a little too physically affectionate after a long time apart.





	Just An Excuse Away

The kitchen island was a little too tall and a little too wide for you to reach across; so you leapt up and leaned across it to reach Jihoon's can of soda. He glared at you as you raised it to your lips and took a sip. Your feet kicked as they dangled a few inches off the ground. Jihoon couldn't help but notice the way your breasts pushed up in your low cut blouse as your torso rested on the counter.  
“That's mine, you know,” he grumbled as he turned away from you, hiding the flush that colored his cheeks and picking up the wooden spoon to stir up the vegetables simmering on the stove.  
“So what, that means I can't have any?” you pouted, setting the can down and sliding back onto your feet.  
“No but you should ask first,” his voice was so low you barely heard him speak.  
You circled the island and rested your head on his shoulder. “Can I please have some of your soda Jihoon?”  
“Aish,” he bumped his shoulder against your head before pulling away from you. “Sure or you can get your own. There's more in the fridge.”  
Jihoon couldn't quite put a finger on what he was feeling tonight. It had been months since he had seen you. Normally he would be excited to finally have time to spend with his best friend, but the way you were acting was working his nerves. The way you had pressed yourself so hard against him when he had opened the door, the way you hugged him so tightly. The way your fingers ran up the back of his arms. No, he wasn't annoyed. Riled, maybe that was the word for it. While he wasn't a fan of physical affection, he would generally make an exception for his close friends. But tonight, he supposed, he was being a little more sensitive to it than usual.  
“Thanks Jihoon,” you ignored the way he brushed you off, being a little cold was always his way. You opened the fridge and bent over to grab a can off the bottom shelf, forgetting how short your skirt was today.  
Maybe that's what was bothering him more than usual. With the summer weather you had dressed a bit more...provocatively than normal. Last time you had seen each other you had been all baggy sweaters and thick jeans, and now you seemed to be all over him in that v-neck blouse and short skirt. That skirt that rode up so temptingly when you reached into the fridge. He had to tear his gaze away from white cotton fabric that peaked at him from between your legs. He took a few deep steadying breaths as the soda can cracked and hissed when you opened it. He looked back at the stove and started dishing out food into bowls for you two.  
You set your drink down on the end table before plopping onto the couch and sprawling out.  
“Is the food almost done?” You stretched your limbs and arched your back with a groan.  
“It is,” Jihoon responded, hovering over you, a steaming bowl in each hand.  
You sat up quickly, scooting to one end of the couch and reaching out for your dinner. He handed it to you before taking a seat in the middle, not as close to you as he could be but not as far away as he could be either. Typical Jihoon.  
“You know I've been waiting like 2 months to watch this,” you pointed out to him as you blew on your food to cool it off.  
“I know, you're a great best friend,” he said dryly, pushing play on the remote.  
“Like the best?” you smiled at him before shoveling a bite into your mouth.  
“Yes, you're the best best friend,” he couldn't help but grin as he spoke as he looked at you with your cheeks stuffed with food and that goddamn twinkle in your eye. The way your eyes always shone when you looked at him like he was the sun. He hated that look. He hated the way it made him think you could ever be more than friends. He hated how warm it made him feel.  
“Well you're the best for making me dinner,” you swallowed your food and readjusted yourself on the couch to watch the movie.  
“I always make you dinner. You'd die of starvation without me,” he responded, disliking the way you were farther away.  
“Probably,” you said matter of factly.  
After you finished your food you set the empty bowl down on the coffee table and draped a blanket over yourself. You wiggled yourself into a more comfortable position. Eyelids feeling heavy as the food settled in your stomach. You reached one arm out and made a grabbing motion towards your drink on the table at the far end of the couch. Jihoon reached over and passed it to you without a word. You chugged down the rest of the can to try and wash away the spice still burning in your mouth. When it was empty you sat up on your knees and reached across Jihoon to set it back down on the coaster, now ringed with condensation. Your arm brushed against the muscles of his chest. You could feel the small metal bar piercing his nipple graze across your skin through the fabric of his shirt before settling back down into your spot.  
You bit back a smile as you remembered the day he went and got it done. Your best friend, Lee Jihoon, actually went and got his nipple pierced. You were startled when he asked you to go with him, but of course you obliged. You nuzzled deeper into couch cushions trying not to picture the way the muscles of his back shifted as he peeled his shirt off that day. You tried not to think about the way his chest tensed and his biceps flexed as he gripped the chair when they shoved the needle through. Your eyelids felt heavier and heavier until they fluttered shut.  
You awoke with a start to Jihoon's hand gripping your leg now resting in his lap. As you shot up your phone popped out of your lap and clattered to the floor.  
“I'm awake!” you stated, hands reaching out to grab the couch, trying to find some grip on reality as your mind snapped out of a dream that you were fast forgetting.  
“Sure you are,” Jihoon chuckled and you realized the credits were scrolling across the screen.  
Your hands patted your lap, looking for your phone to see what time it was. You looked around slowly, groggily, when you realized it wasn't in your lap anymore. You spotted it on the floor and rolled over to try and reach it. It was still too far so you spilled halfway off the couch, one arm holding your weight, the other reaching out, ass in the air. Jihoon tried not to notice the way the position revealed your panties, again.  
You felt Jihoon's hand move to rest on your calf. “What are you doing?” his voice was a soft whisper.  
“Trying to get my phone,” your fingers brushed against the edge of the small device, not quite able to grasp it.  
“I mean, why are you acting like this?” his voice almost sounded angry but his hand slid further up your calf, squeezing gently.  
“Like what?” you pushed yourself back up on the couch, pinning his hand underneath your leg.  
He sighed and pulled his hand out from under you and covered his eyes. “Nothing Y/N.”  
You scooted closer to him until your knees were pressing up against his thigh. “No, tell me.”  
“Oh come on, you've been toying with me all night,” he rolled his eyes before he turned his head to look at you. His dark eyes met yours and he realized just how close you were, noses almost touching.  
“I don't know what you mean, I have been an absolute delight,” you answered somewhat sarcastically.  
“You've been a terror,” was his response.  
“I really don't know what you're talking about,” you yawned and rested your head on his shoulder, still exhausted.  
He looked at you out of the corner of his eye, pretending like he couldn't see straight down your shirt. “See you're doing it again.”  
“Doing what Jihoon?” you answered without opening your eyes, resisting the urge to lace your fingers with his as the words 'best friends' repeated over and over in your mind. You felt him push your hair off your shoulder and his fingertips gliding down your neck, just for a moment, before tugging the blanket up to cover your chest.  
“This. Being so...affectionate. Being all over me,” he sounded defeated when he spoke.  
“I missed my best friend, is that such a crime?” you feigned ignorance. You had been a bit more touchy-feely tonight, you couldn't help it. You just wanted to be close to him.  
“Really? I mean, really? How many times I've seen your underwear tonight?” his voice rose when he answered you.  
“I- what?” You sat up with a start. “I didn't mean...I wasn't...” Your face flushed bright red with embarrassment. Truth be told you knew how short your skirt was, you knew probably should have worn shorts under it, but you hadn't really cared and you weren't sure he would even notice. Jihoon never looked at you like that. “I'm just comfortable around you.”  
“Well maybe you shouldn't be,” his nostrils flared and he exhaled loudly, refusing to look at you.  
“Jihoon, don't be like this,” without a second thought your hands reached out and grasped his, pulling it into your lap and squeezing it tightly.  
“You know I don't like skinship,” he answered gruffly, but he didn't pull away.  
“I know I'm sorry, I just...we're different like that,” you sighed and let go of his hand, but he still didn't pull away. His hand simply rested in your lap.  
“I know. I know, and I don't mind dealing with it normally but...it's just,” he struggled to find the right words without giving himself away. “It's just a bit much today.”  
“I'm sorry, I...I should go,” you tossed the blanket aside and stood from the couch, looking around for your things.  
Jihoon was quick to his feet behind you. You spotted your phone first, still laying on the ground. His mind was surging into overdrive. No, he thought, I don't want you to go. But the words didn't come out. You bent over to snag your phone off the floor and heard his exasperated sigh behind you.  
“Oh for fuck's sake,” he groaned when you bent over in front of him again, baring so much of your thighs and your round little ass cheeks and another glimpse of your white panties. He took a step and closed the distance between the two of you, pressing against your legs and ass, his hand sliding along the small of your back. You could feel his member, already stiffening in his shorts, pressed against you. “It's like you want me to fuck you.”  
His words sent a surge of energy down your spine and rush of blood to your face. Your thighs squeezed together of their own volition and you couldn't help but press back against him. “Maybe I do.”  
Jihoon's hand slid across the waistband of your skirt, across your back, over your hip, and came to rest on your lower abdomen. You looked over your shoulder, eyes lingering on his chest. Some deep-seated insecurity in you was afraid to look up, to see the look in his eyes. Afraid that this was just him toying with you and that any minute he'd push you away and tell you to leave. But he didn't. He waited, breathing slow and deep until you finally glanced up and his eyes met yours. And then they shifted down at your lips. And then suddenly he was closer, so close. And his lips were pressing against yours.  
You turned into the kiss, never breaking it until your body was facing his and your chest pressed against him. Somehow your mouth opened and your tongues met, slipping and sliding against each other. His hands slid down your backside and up under your skirt, gripping hard, fingers digging into your flesh. His kiss became more forceful, tongue forcing its way into your mouth. His fingertips slid under the fabric of those goddamn white panties that had been tormenting him all night. His teeth dug into your lip as his fingers continued to travel down, sliding between your legs until they edged slowly between your wet folds.  
“Oh you do want me to fuck you,” he smiled against your lips as he relished the feeling that you were already wet.  
“Yeah, for like a while now,” you gasped before enveloping his lips with yours again, a finger just barely pressing into your entrance.  
“Mmm,” he hummed into the kiss before pulling away. “How long is a while?” He sat back on the couch, legs spread wide. He tugged on pants and gripped his cock through the fabric, pulling it into a more comfortable angle. He patted his thighs and you crossed the short distance, quickly following the nonverbal command, and sat in his lap.  
You laid your arms across his shoulders and wiggled yourself into a comfortable position, not at all ignorant to the way you were grinding against him. “A while,” you finally answered.  
“Like all month?” he asked, entangling his fingers in your hair, lips parting as they met the skin of your neck.  
“Longer than that,” you moaned quietly, hips still undulating in his lap.  
“How long Y/N?” his breath rolled across your skin as he spoke, sending shivers down your spine.  
“Do you remember that time when I came over and you were still just wearing those grey sweatpants and no shirt and you got all embarrassed?”  
He nodded and murmured as his lips found their way along your shoulder, fingers tugging the collar of your shirt out of his way.  
“They were so big on you, and sat so low on your hips, you looked so fucking good that day,” you thought about the way his arms looked when he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to hide his embarrassment, the way you could almost see what the soft line of his hair ran down to.  
“That was like 2 years ago,” his lips were moving across the exposed skin of your chest, trying not to suck too hard. “No wonder you've been acting like you're in heat.” His hands slid beneath your shirt, short nails dragging across your skin.  
“Oh my god, shut up Jihoon,” you pushed your hands into his chest, pushing him away from you before lifting your shirt up over your head and dropping it behind the couch.  
“Don't worry, I've wanted this longer than that,” he rolled his hips up against you, fingers pushing your bra straps off your shoulders. He gripped your breasts roughly through the fabric still covering them and you hunched forward, mouth rushing to suck at his neck.  
Apparently that was a sensitive spot for him because he gasped and his hips bucked at the sensation. One hand stayed squeezing and kneading your breast while the other slid down to your thigh, gliding around it before finding its way between your legs again. He targeted the wet spot on your panties and pressed into it in long slow circles, teasing your lips and your wet opening. You moaned against his neck and his cock twitched at the sound. He quickly pushed his way past the messy fabric and thrust two fingers into you. He loved the sound and feel of your slickness. He slid his fingers in and out of you, stroking your walls until you were a grinding mess in his lap, whimpering his name in his ear.  
And then suddenly he slid his fingers slowly out of you, thumb circling your clit once, twice for good measure. “Get up,” he commanded, and though you were a whiny needy mess you obliged. He tugged his shirt off over his head as you stood. He stepped past you and knocked everything off the coffee table in the middle of the living room. “Lay down.”  
You unclasped your bra as you did as he told, laying on your back on the table. Jihoon knelt on the floor and wrapped his arms around your thighs before yanking you to the edge of the table. The way he took control cranked your excitement up; if you weren't soaking wet before you certainly were now. He scooted in between your legs, fingers gently teasing your slit, pushing the soaked white cotton of your panties out of his way again. His mouth left wet sloppy trails up your thigh, pushing your skirt up as he went. His fingers entered you slowly before his lips found their target, the red bud hidden between your folds. He sucked, licked, and flicked his tongue across the little bundle of nerves as he pumped his fingers in and out, pulling his name from between your lips over and over.  
Your hands gripped at the back of his head, pulling his face harder against you as you got closer to the edge, losing sight of everything that wasn't his mouth on your pussy. You forgot everything but his name as you drowned in the pleasure he was giving you. When words did come back to you it was only cussing and a few gasping breaths trying to tell him you were going to cum on his face. He didn't stop, relentless until your legs were twitching and you were dripping down his chin.  
You gasped for air as he finally pulled away from you. You heard the sound of rustling fabric when he finally shoved his shorts down his surprisingly muscular legs. He wiped his jawline with the back of his hand and you tried to slide off the coffee table but he took his place back on his knees between your legs before you could get very far.  
“Jihoon,” your voice was breathy, heart pounding erratically against your ribs.  
“I haven't even fucked you yet,” he pressed himself against you, hips grinding between your legs, his cock getting slick from pressing against your wet pink pussy.  
He guided himself slowly into you and you were more than a little surprised at the way you had to stretch to accommodate him. My best friend has a big dick, was the only thought your brain could formulate and you had to choke back a laugh but he heard it anyway.  
“What's so funny?” he shot you an angry look and matched it with rough angry thrusts.  
“Nothing, nothing, that feels good,” you tried to hide your face behind your hands but he already saw your reddened cheeks.  
“Uh huh,” he grunted and grabbed your wrists in his hands, pulling you to sit up on the edge of the table. The angle was terrible and he couldn't quite thrust up into you so you wrapped your legs around him and you tumbled forward onto the ground.  
“I promise,” you said as you readjusted yourself on top of him, burying him back inside of you. “You feel really fucking good.”  
He didn't answer but instead reached up, grasping the back of your neck and pulling you down into a rough kiss. His hand squeezed your breast as your tongues lapped lazily at each other, hips still working in circles. He was shoving into you harder and faster and you had to break the kiss to moan into his neck, clutching hopelessly at the carpet beneath you. His lips pressed into your cheek and against your ear, grip still firm on the back of your neck. You tore yourself away from him to sit up, one hand resting on his chest, the other pushing all your weight into his thigh as you rolled your hips into him, grinding yourself down onto his cock in that spot that made you wetter and wetter.  
His hand moved to grab your hip roughly, digging indents into your skin with each fingertip. His moved into you erratically, but you didn't care. The way his dark eyes scanned up and down your body, the sweat beading on his forehead, the way he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, you could watch this forever. He was trying not to grunt and groan but he couldn't stop every throaty noise emanating from his throat. Your hand slid slowly up his thigh, between his legs, cupping and stroking his balls already tense and pulled taut against his body.  
“Fuck, no, stop get off,” he gripped your hips with both hands to slow your pace and you stopped but didn't rise off of him.  
“What? What's wrong?” you leaned over, brushing his hair out of his face.  
“Nothing, I just don't think I should,” he couldn't help but push his hips up into you slowly as he spoke. “I just don't think I should uh...you know, in you.”  
“Oh,” you gave him a knowing smile and slowly slid off of him, coming to rest between his legs. “Well you can, just not...” you leaned over and flicked your tongue across the head of his dick. “There.”  
He let out a deep hmph as his fingers found their way into your hair. You teased for a moment, licking and sucking just on the tip of his cock, fingers lightly caressing the shaft and moving back down to stroke his sack again. His breathing got louder as your mouth slid farther down, taking in as much of him as you could before slowly bobbing back up.  
“Shit,” his voice came out thick as his hands closed into fists in your hair. You increased your pace and his hips started to buck, small movements at first but the faster you went the wilder he got. It didn't take long before you felt warmth hitting your throat and a salty taste on your tongue as he wordlessly came in your mouth, hips stuttering and legs spasming next to you. You slowly lifted your head up, slurping the tip one more time on your way up and swallowing the remnants of his orgasm in your mouth. You sat up and tried to cover your naked body with your hands but he shot up lightning-fast, slamming his lips against yours and wrapping his arms tightly around you.  
His hand cradled the back of your head and you could feel him smiling. “Your hair is a mess,” there was an almost laughing lilt in the way he spoke.  
“So is yours,” you murmured back, melting into his hold on you.  
“Maybe we should take a shower,”  
“Mmhmm,” you nodded, pushing your lips back into his. “In a minute.” You weren't ready to get up just yet. Somehow half-naked on the floor of his living room, wrapped up in Jihoon's arms, was the safest and warmest you had felt in a long time.


End file.
